Ice King
Around the time of or before the Great Mushroom War, an antiquarian named Simon Petrikov purchased a crown from a fisherman. As a joke, he put it on his head while showing it to his girlfriend Betty. He apparently did something which made Betty so upset she left him. Under the crown's influence over time, his mind deteriorated until he became senile and crazy. He became the Ice King of the modern era of Adventure Time, the sociopathic, lonely ruler of the Ice Kingdom in the Land of Ooo, who kidnaps various princesses to keep as company and (he delusionally hopes) as girlfriends and wives. This behavior stems from his recalling Betty as his lost "princess." His favorite princess to kidnap is Princess Bubblegum, and he mistakenly believes they are dating. The protagonists Finn and Jake often rescue her. His minions are numerous penguins called various pronunciations of the name "Gunter." FusionFall War Against Fuse The Past T''he Ice King is located within his fortress outside of Orchid Bay. While his basement and living room can be entered without a mission, the player must have one to enter the dungeons, a couple of which are inhabited by Fusions. Kidnapping Princesses Despite his antagonistic role in the game, the Ice King is not a boss and does not seem to be associated with Fuse or any of the game's secondary villains, instead having his own personal agenda of obtaining a wife. To accomplish this, he kidnaps Princess Morbucks and Candy Wife and imprisons them. With the help of Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum, the hero frees the two prisoners. Penguin Plans (Nano Mission) His Nano may be obtained when the Ice King contacts the hero for help, as he accuses his servant Gunter of suggesting kidnapping princesses; Gunter, however, denies the deed. Learning afterwards that his penguin servants have disappeared, the Ice King sends the hero to Finn, who in turn sends the hero to a dungeon in the basement. After freeing the penguins, the player discovers Fusion Gunter, the real mastermind behind the "Ice King Invasion." After his defeat, the player earns an Ice King Nano. Since it turns out Fuse was manipulating the Ice King through Fusion Gunter into kidnapping princesses and Ice King was not acting on his own accord, it is likely Ice King will help the other heroes from now on. This also frees Finn and his friends to play a more active role in the war. FusionFall Retro During the Christmas 2019 event, Ice King set up a holiday home in Pokey Oaks South. His ice castle was taken over by a Fusion Monster and he was able to escape with his penguins. He was staying there while Finn and Jake took care of the monster. He gave out missions where the player has defeat the large numbers of Penguin Pests and Frozen Fowls that he accidentally brought with him. While the player is busy with the monsters, he holds a barbecue with the neighbours and chastises the player for not attending despite sending them on a mission. He then sends the player to defeat Fusion Ice king, and later helps them defeat Fusion Gunter. Other Appearances FusionFall A hoverboard based on one of his ice attacks was available to rent. The Underwear Ice King Shirt could be acquired by visiting the Secret Snail in Monkey Foothills. A regular t-shirt based on him and a hat based on his crown were also obtainable. FusionFall Retro Vehicles The hoverboard was temporarily available to rent during the 2019 Birthday Bash event, but was removed after the event ended. It was re-released as a code item for the Christmas 2019 event. Clothing Both t-shirts returned during the Christmas 2019 event, along with Ice King's Crown. Two new variations of his crown were added, which included a crown based on Fusion Ice King, and a tiara based the gender-swapped version of Ice King, Ice Queen. These could all be obtained by defeating Penguin Pests, Frozen Fowls, Frosty Fiends, and the Spire dungeon versions of Fusion Ice King and Gunter. Other By completing the mission "Naughty or Nice King?", Ice King rewards you with a fanfiction he wrote. The item is useless, and the description says that "You're not going to read this." Gallery Ice_King_orig.png|Ice King's original design from the cartoon. IceKingNanoUpdate.png|Ice King, Gunter, and Ice Kings Nano from the original game Iceking.png|A statue of the Ice King within his palace in the original game Ice_King_FFU_Picture.jpg|Ice King's FusionFall Retro Biography Picture. IcekingBolt.png|Ice King Bolt Underwear Ice King Shirt.png|Underwear Ice King Shirt Ice King Shirt.png|Ice King Shirt Finn Jake and Ice King Shirts Promo.png|Ad for Jake, Finn, and Ice King shirts Ice Kings Crown.png|Ice King's Crown (Retro Icon) IcekingCrown.png|Ice King Crown (OG Icon) Fusion Ice Kings Crown.png|Fusion Ice King Crown Ice Queens Tiara.png|Ice Queen's Tiara Ice Kings Fanfiction.png|Ice King's Fan Fiction FFBlog_IceKing.jpg|The Ice King and his castle, located in Orchid Bay, as part of the Ice King Invasion adventure. New Ice King Nano Mission - Play Now!!.jpg|Ad for the Ice King Invasion. Fusion Ice King Retro.png|Fusion Ice King NanoIce King.png|Ice King Nano Icon Ice KingA.png|Message Box Icon 5690.png|Original In-game model Trivia *His Nano was originally supposed to be a code Nano, but for unknown reasons he received a Level 16 Nano mission. *In his castle, there are two doll Nanos: Way Big and Alien X. *His Nano is the first to be released with a tie-in with a ''FusionFall Adventure. *He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voices Eduardo, Carl, the Mayor, and Gunter. *In FusionFall Retro, he was given a new model with animations that show his personality better. *His Fusion is the only Fusion that attacks differently. It attacks by shooting ice bolts at the player instead of Fusion Matter. Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time NPCs